


Day Off

by 123Brooksie



Category: Gangsta., Gangsta. (Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 20:47:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4536762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/123Brooksie/pseuds/123Brooksie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Worick and Nicolas have a rare day off of their handyman work. The boredom sets in and Worick has an idea of what they can do to pass the time</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day Off

Worick loves the fall time, not because any of that cheesy shit but instead it was because of wardrobe freedom. Some days he could dress like it's summer and some days he could dress like it's winter. Perfect. He could wear all seven of his shirts and all three of his pants. He could even wear his only pair of shorts.

"Nico." Worick calls as he pulls a shirt he had borrowed from someone over his own chest. He fastens the buttons as slowly as he sees fit. "Ni-" Sometimes he forgets that the man sitting a few feet away from him can't hear. Geez that's depressing considering how long they've known each other.

Worick turns around to face the man sitting on the couch of their lounge. "You ready to go see the old man? See what we gotta do today?" He asks.

Nicolas nods once. He stands to his feet and peers out of the window for a moment at the woman in the complex below him. Next door that woman always got slapped around by some man who she is no doubt sleeping with. Disgusting. Nicolas has killed women in the past and he didn't necessarily like it, but at least he had a reason to. The man next door simply walks past her and punches her just because she's there. Poor thing. And Nicolas has never even seen her cry.

He follows Worick out of the door then quickly takes the lead himself. They travel the allies looking for their old man, chief of police.

As Worick walks behind Nicolas he notices a familiar dust stain on the back of the deaf man's pants. "Are you wearing my pants?" He asks in a breathy tone. Nicolas tends to walk very fast and Worick has trouble keeping up.

Having felt a slight change in the wind, Nicolas realizes he's being talked to. He turns to face Worick. "Keep your hands off of my clothes." Worick says. He's slightly irritated. He doesn't like his things being touched and used by others. Even Nicolas.

As they're walking in the ally a woman in a flashy red car pulls up at the end of it. Worick knows her. She paid to sleep with him a few times. If he could just remember her name...

"Worick!" She says excitedly. She sticks her arm out of her open window and waves.

"Hey sugar." Worick says.

Both men approach the car. "Worick, hello. I was hoping to run into you today." The woman says. Really what is her name?

"Ah, what for might I ask?" Worick flirts. He slows his walking once he gets to the car. Nicolas keeps on forward.

"Spend some time at my house." She says.

Worick scratches his hair, then the marred eye under his black eyepatch. "See honey, there's a lot of mess I have to deal with today. Come find me tomorrow." Worick says. He proceeds to follow Nicolas.

"I'm sure you get tired of fucking that man every night. Don't us women have a better texture on the inside?" The woman whines.

Worick laughs from the bottom of his stomach. "Nicolas hasn't touched me in two years. This handyman job gets pretty chaotic so we literally have to set aside time for fooling around. Business has been slow lately so tomorrow might be good. See yah." Worick says waving at the woman. He jogs for a full minute to catch up to Nicolas. He harshly grabs onto the man's shoulder as he tries to catch his breath. Nico's sheathed sword bumps against the leg of Worick and that catches his attention more than the familiar hand.

He gives him eye contact.

"You know I smoke a pack a day. I can't keep up with you. Man you twilights..." Worick trails off. When he comes to his senses and lifts his head he can see the chief at the end of the ally leaning against his car with his assistant in the driver's seat as always.

"This is violating so many-" The assistant starts before a single wave of the chief's hand silences him.

"Worick, Nicolas you boys are here." The old man says.

"Of course we are." Worick says. He doubles over and rests his hands above his knees, taking time to catch his breath.

"Well handymen I'm sorry to say there's no work for you today." The chief says.

"No work?" Nicolas signs with a frown on his face. "Not even a little job?" He continues.

"No." The chief signs. "Believe it or not, this is the first completely peaceful day we've had in about seven months. No gang activity, no people to dispose of, no prostitute trouble... Everything's good." The chief says from his mouth. He gives up on sign language a lot but it's okay because he knows Nicolas is very talented when it comes to reading lips.

"This feeling is weird. I feel like I have no purpose today. I shouldn't have gotten out of bed, I knew it." Worick says.

"Here's the rest of your pay from yesterday." The chief says handing Nicolas a heavy envelope. "Rest up today. You don't know what could happen tomorrow." The old man says. He pats Nicolas on the shoulder and walks back around to the passenger side of the car.

He gets in and his assistant nervously pulls off. The handymen watch the car leave. They then turn to look at each other.

"Does the doc have any deliveries for us?" Nicolas signs.

"Nope. We finished those two days ago." Worick signs back with a deep sigh.

"Then what are we supposed to do all day?" Nicolas signs. His eyebrows draw together. He's not the type to just sit around and do nothing.

"I don't know about you... But I'll do as the old man said. I'm gonna rest up." Worick says. He starts on his way back home. This time it's Nicolas following him and he isn't as hasty as he was on the way here.

When they get home Worick immediately crawls into bed. Nicolas sits on the couch and watches Alex the prostitute in her normal abusive environment. After a couple minutes of this the twilight is dreadfully bored. But there's nothing he can do to pass the time.

He drags his feet, one after the other into Worick's small room.

The pathetic human is already asleep. That's so painfully tragic. Nicolas shoves him rudely, pushing at his shoulders. He does this four more times and only earns a few unappreciative groans.

Pathetic. He even went to sleep with his eyepatch on. Nicolas slowly bends his hands forward. He knows Worick wouldn't appreciate being touched without permission but if Nicolas can remove the eyepatch without him knowing, he'll appreciate the fact that it's on the dresser when he wakes instead of being under the bed or lost.

Before his finger tips have touched the bruised flesh of Worick's eye for long, the tired man's hand becomes iron around Nicolas's wrist.

"You're awake." Nicolas tries to sign with his free and captive hand.

"What are you doing?" Worick inquires softly. His blue eye gazes up at the man above him.

"Your eyepatch. Don't you lose it when you sleep with it on your face?" Nicolas signs.

"I can't see all of that. What about my face? What? It's times like these when you'll have to use your words." Worick says.

"Your eyepatch." Nicolas exaggerates his hand motions.

"Didn't quite catch that..." Worick says in a tired voice. "Can you even read my lips?"

"It's morning. If you just pulled the curtains you'd be able to see." Nicolas signs quickly.

"Well I was in the middle of a nap here." Worick signs.

There's an odd silence, it's usually silent but now there isn't even sign language.

"I'm .. Opening the curtains." Nicolas says. He hates speaking. He knows he doesn't sound like people who can hear but it's a miracle he can talk anyway.

"No." Worick signs. "If you're so bored just go watch that battered lady next door. You don't have to bother me." Worick says.

"She's not in." Nico signs. "And I am really bored." He sighs loudly and sits on the edge of Worick's bed.

"Since you're in here..." Worick says sliding his hands down Nicolas's chest slowly from behind.

Nicolas throws the man's hands off of him. "Get off of me with that shit." He signs. He takes the time to shoot Worick a frown.

"Well if you're so bored... And you know when you wake me up from my naps I can't fall back asleep easily..." Worick trails off.

"Gigolos." Nic says with his voice as he shakes his head. "I haven't done something like that in about three years." He signs.

"It's our only day off in who knows how long." Worick signs.

"Right so we should use it to relax." Nic signs back.

Worick removes his blanket from his naked body. He always gets too hot at night so it's natural to just sleep naked. Nic takes a quick peek over at Worick's body. His eyes linger on the tan rippling muscles that start at his shoulders and end at his feet. He then takes a peek at the muscle in between Worick's thighs.

Their penises are opposites. It's so alluring. While Worick's stands as a proud, thick, pink member, Nicolas's is a longer, skinnier, flesh colored penis.

"Are you thinking about it?" Worick asks. Nicolas has a hard time reading his lips but he gets what he's trying to say.

"Why do we do things like this?" Nicolas signs. He shakes his head. Pathetic, he thinks to himself as he unbuttons his pants. It was weird how they had sex that first time and in the morning they acted as if it never happened. Actually, right after they had both calmed down they carried on with normal friendly conversation.

"Why not?" Worick signs with a smile on his face. He turns his body and gets on his hands and knees.

Nicolas fixes himself behind Worick, standing on his knees and he attaches his hands to Worick's inner hip.

"Make sure you come in nice and slow. This is my second time taking it up the butt like this." Worick laughs. He stops laughing once he realizes that Nic can't see his lips or hear what he is saying. "I didn't prepare myself either." Worick says turning his body slightly and trying to sign with one hand.

Nic pushes him back around and pushes his back, softening his stomach into the bed so his butt is the only thing in the air.

"Hold still." Nicolas signs. He's quick to realize that Worick can't see his hands. His eyes roll in annoyance. "Hold still." He says and Worick shudders.

Hearing Nic's voice come from behind him sends a chill up his spine and makes him break all over in goosebumps. Nicolas runs his hand down Worick's back slowly, letting his warm hand, rough with callouses from gripping his sword, smooth out the bumps.

He then spits on Worick's hole and slides a finger in. He gives his penis a few tugs, making sure that it's ready. Once it's wet with precum he places it at the pink entrance.

"I hope you're ready for this." Nicolas says. He doesn't care about how his voice may sound.

He pushes in slowly, giving the tight anal muscles time to open up and part. Worick bites his bottom lip. He shouldn't be ashamed of moaning as loud as he wants because it's not like Nicolas can hear him anyway. He can't help but stifle his moans of pleasure though.

Nicolas remembers from the last time they had sex that the only way he can really tell what feels good is if he holds onto Worick's hips. He can feel every quiver, every shudder, and every vibration from Worick's low moans.

"Shit." Worick curses under his breath as Nicolas starts to thrust. He remembers well from last time that Nicolas starts off normal but when he's ready to cum his thrusts are uncontrolled and wild. This would be a bad time for Nicolas to have overdosed on his medicine. If he had, Worick is in for a rough night and an even rougher morning after.

Worick moans as Nicolas slides out almost all the way. Indeed Nic feels the vibration and a toothy smile captures his face. He slides back in to the hilt and runs a hand down the arch of Worick's sweaty back. He and Worick both reach for Worick's penis, Nic beats him and just holds it tightly near the head.

"No. Stop. Last time you grabbed my dick it hurt for the next few weeks because you always overdose on your medicine." Worick complains in between moans. His hair falls around his face, making it and his neck sweaty.

Nicolas can't hear Worick but he can tell he's talking by the vibrations in his body. He already knows what he's talking about too so he releases the man's penis and his hand is replaced by Worick's own.

Worick struggles through the hard thrusts to get his upper body back up and supported by his hands.

"After I'm done with you, you should be able to take some real easy shits." Nicolas says. He feels Worick tense up, the reaction he was expecting.

The light haired man is close to ejaculation. Nic's unique voice, just hearing it is enough to excite him.

Nicolas yanks on the long locks of Worick's hair and pulls his upper body all the way up against his hard belly. He thrusts upward into Worick and licks his earlobe.

Worick places a thrilled hand on Nic's thigh as he moans in pleasure.

"Gigolo." Nic says. He softens a hand against Worick's throat and places the other on his strong shoulders, pushing the man down while he thrusts up. "Go ahead, tell me how good it is." Nicolas grunts.

Although he can't hear him, he can feel pleasant vibrations coming from Worick's throat.

It doesn't take more than about twenty more seconds for Worick to release. When he does it's in heavy spurts.

Worick slowly softens his upper body against the bed with a soft sigh of satisfaction. Nicolas continues to drive into Worick's tight, almost virgin ass. He slows his pace considerably and the thrusts get harder and deeper. Now he's close.

"Almost done back there?" Worick chuckles. His chuckle turns into a gasp as Nic squeezes his hips as he buries the head of his cock as deep inside of Worick as possible. "Jesus." Worick gasps in pain. His eyes tighten into small slits and his hands ball into fists.

He remembers this painful moment from the last time. All through the rest of this month he will have purple bruises where Nic's hands are. And sitting will be slightly uncomfortable.

Nic's eyes shut tightly as he shoots his seed into the deepest parts of Worick, causing him to moan and squirm beneath him.

The flow of his sperm is so thick and powerful that it feels as though a heavy duty water hose is going off inside of Worick. His body begins to quiver a little.

When he's finished, Nic gives Worick's butt a soft tap and he slowly pulls out of him, carefully watching his sweet white victory pour out like a stream. He stares proudly at the gaping hole he leaves in between Worick's cheeks. 

When Worick's beaten anus closes Nicolas stands to his feet and gets himself dressed again. Worick struggles to sit up for a moment. He sits on the side of his butt comfortably.

"You didn't have to shoot that deep. You did that the first time too." Worick signs.

"I can't really see what you're saying." Nicolas replies. He opens the curtains just as Worick signs it to him.

"You shot too deep." Worick says scratching his lower back. With the lights on Nic can easily read his lips.

"You said that the first time too." Nic signs with a smile. "But you know I forget sometimes." He signs.

"You're hopeless. And I bet you overdosed on your medicine again didn't you?" Worick signs.

"No." Nico replies with his voice.

"Yeah right." Worick smiles. "It's barely been thirty minutes. What the hell are we going to do now?" Worick asks in annoyance.

"Breakfast." Nic signs. "Then round two."

Worick flashes Nicolas a smirk and nods as he proceeds to get his clothes back on.


End file.
